


Hunting Trip

by the_winter_witcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Nothing much, What's new, bit of dirty talk because the boys need to wash their mouths out with soap, geralt fucks your mouth, jask being a teasing lil shit, lil bit of that sweet orgasm denial, maybe some reference to canon level gore, some sweet sweet praise kink, we got some more hot peppers in here boys, you're princess and sweetheart? lucky you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: Geralt is out on a hunting trip, how will he react when he comes home to see you and Jaskier in bed together?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Hunting Trip

Geralt is out on a hunt and Jaskier is teasing you relentlessly while he’s gone; he has you on your back on your shared bed and he keeps you just on the edge of release.

"You know the rules"

" _Please?_ "

"Not until he gets home"

"But I’ll be good, I promise"

"No"

No amount of begging or pleading gets him to change his mind, he just keeps toying with you, fucks into you incessantly but won’t let you come. You lose track of how long it’s been and you’re just a whimpering mess beneath him.

And then:

Geralt walks in, returned from his trip- he’s covered in gore and guts, smells of death and his eyes are black as pitch where his potion hasn’t worn of yet. And just looking at him is enough for you, pushes you over the edge. You don’t break eye contact with him as you come, tightening round Jaskier’s thick length as you lose yourself completely. You barely have time to regain your composure. Jaskier is still relentlessly rutting in to you, he’d slowed for a minute so as not to lose himself over the same edge you’d already fallen but as soon as your body has adjusted he’s straight back at it.

"Flip her over Jask"

Before you’re able to react he has you on all fours, one of Jaskier’s hands gripping your hips while the other pulls your hair back, angling your head upwards towards Geralt’s looming figure. He stills his movements, waiting to see what the White Wolf does next.

Your eyes water from how hard his grasp is and a pained wince escapes your lips. You try to keep your emotions in check as the Witcher makes his way over to you, breath catching in your throat as he crouches down so his eyes are level with yours.

He motions for Jaskier to move you towards him and the bard has no problem lifting you up to do so, not letting his grip on you fail as he brings you to the opposite end of the bed so that Geralt is only a whisper away from you.

"Looks like you’ve been a good girl for Jask, isn’t that right?"

You try to nod but thanks to the hold Jaskier has on your hair it’s impossible.

"Use your words, Princess"

"Yes, I promise, I promise I’ve been good, tell him Jaskier, _please_ , tell him how good I’ve been" the words get caught, strangled in your throat as you so desperately try and get them out.

He looks to the bard for confirmation before pressing his thumb to your lips, prying them open and pushing the digit inside. He tastes of _salt_ and _sweat_ , _death_ and _dirt_ and you love every second of it. You swirl your tongue round him shamelessly, savouring the contented hum that rumbles from deep in his chest at the sensation.

He smiles at you as he moves his hand, thumb trailing a warm line of spittle across your cheek as he cups your face in his palm.

"Such a needy girl, so good for me and Jask aren’t you? What do you want Princess?"

"Want you to fuck me"

"Nu-uh, I need you to be more specific than that" 

"I need you, please"

"Please what?"

You try to push yourself backwards towards Jaskier, desperate for some friction between you and his thick length still inside of you, but his grip only gets firmer at your movement and you fail.

" _Fuck_! Please, if Jask won’t fuck me can I at least have you in my mouth Geralt? I need something, anything…"

"That’s all I needed to hear, sweetheart"

It’s Jaskier that gives in first, the thin veil of control he’s been wearing all day finally breaks down at your pleas and he slowly begins to move against you.

Your hands curl into the sheets as you take him, moans of pleasure falling from the both of you as you give in to each other. 

"Still want me in your mouth, Princess?"

You try to answer but the words die as they roll off your tongue, instead giving way to breathy pants as Jaskier increases his pace. You look to Geralt, eyes wide and mouth open, hoping he understands.

And he does.

He stands up, back straightening as he watches the way you’re being handled by the bard, taking a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him before reaching down to untie the cords on his blood soaked armour. He doesn’t bother taking his pants all the way down, knowing you love the way the rough leather feels against your skin.

You don’t have a chance to look at him before he’s roughly pushed into your mouth, sinking straight in until he hits the back of your throat and you gag around him. He roughly forces his fingers through your hair, allowing Jaskier to free up his hand which he swiftly brings to press against your clit.

You choke around Geralt as he keeps fucking in to you, your throat struggling to accommodate to his size. The taste of horror that had lingered on his hands was still present, it’s smell now making its way from the harsh leather of his armour into your skin.

His other hand is roughly forced around your throat and you know he can feel the way he’s moving in and out of you with each stroke, perfectly timed with each of Jaskier’s thrusts as you’re fucked from both ends. 

Your tongue traces Geralt’s thickness as best it can, while needy moans slip out from the corners of your mouth as Jaskier expertly runs circles round your most sensitive spot with practiced fingers.

"Such a good girl"

"Princess"

"Sweetheart"

The praise winds its way through your veins, setting every nerve ending on fire with a glow of happiness and desire, and you feel the coil in your stomach wind tighter and tighter.

"Love watching the way you take Jaskier in that pretty little pussy of yours"

For the second time you find yourself falling, only this time you take the two men with you as you lose yourself to the pleasure that’s overtaken you. The noises they make as they fill you up couldn’t be any more different; a gruff groan falls from the Witcher, beautiful in its own way, but Jaskier, Jaskier sounds like a waterfall of pure pleasure, his moans more beautiful and melodic than any ballad he’s ever sung.

Nobody moves for a few minutes, both men still seated in you as you come down from your highs until;

"I think I need a bath"

" think we _all_ need a bath" 

"Yeah, you’re probably right"


End file.
